


Summer

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betting, Camping, Cute, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Feelings, Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Merlin, Kinda, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pining, Puberty, Stolen Moments, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, every summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: “Arthur what? You have a girlfriend?!”“I know but I had to get you to shut up for a second.”“So you kiss me?!”“Well you brought up last year, thought I should at least give you a proper kiss after just leaving you there.”“I-I Don’t know what to say.”“Just don’t tell Gwen or anyone."Every summer, The Emrys' and Pendragon's go on holiday together and every summer something always happens, especially after the boys hit puberty. What happens in the summer holidays stays in the summer holidays until it doesn't
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys new story up, just one that's been lying around , thought i'd post it. Yes I did spell Ygraine the other way with an I, only just realised that it was with a Y on here. Oh well shes with I here lmao
> 
> Other updates on my other stories are out too if you want to check those out 
> 
> as always stay safe and enjoy :D

Merlin and Arthur have always been on holiday together. Every summer since they were kids, their parents would take them away for holiday. 

Their holidays were never dull, they went from caravan holidays to abroad holidays to busy holidays to lazy holidays. It helped that Arthur’s family was rich so they paid for quite a bit, something Merlin's family was very grateful for.

The summer holidays were always great, that was until the summer when the two lads had just turned 14, that’s when things were a bit tits up. And it only got let’s say  _ awkward  _ from there.

Both families were familiar with Arthur and Merlins  _ friendship _ , they knew they loved to challenge each other, have a bit of banter and even actually argue sometimes but they all knew of the unspoken rule that they were inseparable, maybe even  _ destined  _ to be together, that’s what they thought anyway.

But that summer was what changed the rest of the summers.

It was a nice hot summer day and the two families had decided to go to a caravan park this year in the Lake District. It was kind of private so there weren’t too many people there. So naturally the kids took over the lake and swam in it. Well apart from Merlin. He was sat on the edge dangling his feet in the water, his younger brother Mordred, Arthur and his sister Morgana were playing in the water.

Hunith had noticed Merlin has been acting a bit weird lately, well weirder than normal. He was a lot quieter and came home from school not feeling the best. It made Hunith sad as she couldn’t figure out what it was that was making her Merlin upset but then she saw it.

She was looking at Merlin sitting at the side and she saw he was  _ only  _ watching Arthur.

_ Oh. _

Maybe it was time they had to have a talk about  _ stuff _ . Well actually...

“Balinor hun.”

“Yes dear.” He answered from beside her. He was grilling on the BBQ while Uther and Igraine was preparing the bread rolls and the salad. Hunith was setting up the outdoor table but her son had caught her eye.

“I think it’s time you had  _ the talk  _ with your son.” She whispered

“But we had the sex talk last year hun.” He whispered back slightly amused.

“No look at your son.” She told him.

Balinor looked at Merlin and smiled.

“He’s chicken to go in the water isn’t he?”

“Hey Merls get in the water, it's not that cold!!” He yelled.

Hunith rolled her eyes.

“No look at the way he was staring at Arthur.” She hissed Arthur’s name so Uther and Igraine didn’t hear.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” She pointed and now Arthur was talking to Merlin and he was as bright as anything with a big grin, watery eyes. Oh bless him he might not want to go into the water in case something embarrassing happens.

Balinor sighed and nodded.

“Ok. This is gonna be some talk. I don’t wanna make the boy uncomfortable.”

“You can do it, I’m sure he would appreciate it more from you.”

“Tonight then.”

Meanwhile just next to them…

“Do you need to talk to Arthur?”

“About what?” Uther said.

“His  _ feelings _ .”

“His feelings about what?”

“Merlin.” She whispered.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

_ “No? _ ”

“I mean talk to him. So he can understand himself more.”

“But won’t he figure it out?”

“Maybe he’s conflicted.”

“Ah he’ll be fine, he’ll figure out what all those boners mean when he is around Merlin soon enough.” He chuckled.

“Well let’s hope you’re right. They’re great for each other you know.”

“I have seen it since they were wee lads. Paths are entwined.”

“You’re so confident then Huh?”

“So confident, I’m willing to make a small wager?”

“What’s This now?” Hunith asked as she walked over toward them.

“We’re, um-talking about-um,”

“Are you betting on our sons?”

The two sighed.

“Yes?”

“Balinor.” Hunith shouted him over.

“Yes?” Balinor answered, closing the BBQ lid over before coming over.

“They’re making bets on our sons.” She told him.

“Preposterous,  _ without me?” _

“You in?” Uther asked.

“Yes but I have a few more bets to add.”

Down by the lake…

“Look I can do this.” Arthur grinned and did a handstand underwater.

Merlin smiled. Arthur was something. When Arthur came back up he was dripping in water and God merlin didn’t know what came over him. His palms were sweaty, his heart racing, and-

_ “Hey Merls get in the water, it's not that cold!!”  _ His father shouted, scaring him. Brought him back to reality though, Merlin was a bit tight in some places. Merlin brought his knees up to his chin.

_ Go away, please go away.  _ He pleaded with himself.

_ Not now.  _

_ Err-ugly thoughts err-uncle Gaius nake _ d.  _ Oh my god it’s working I do not wanna see that. _

“Merlin are you ok?”

“Yes fine.” Merlin said tight lipped.

“Come on Merls I know you’re hiding something.”

“I'm fine, trust me Arthur.”

“Bet I can tickle it out of you.”

Merlin slowly releases his legs. Situation has defused. However a new one has arisen,

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Arthur smiled and started tickling Merlin.

“Arthur stop Arthur.” And Merlin kicked out and winded Arthur.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Merlin apologies shook.

Arthur was stunned himself, all of them were taken back.

“Yes Merlin you kicked Arthur!” Morgana cheered from his right.

“Oh you’re going to pay for that.” Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“Uh-oh.” Mordred gasped.

“No Arthur let’s talk about this.”

“No talking.” And before Merlin knew it Arthur had picked him up bridal style and hovered him over the water.

“Arthur please I have my phone in here.”

“Mordred.” Arthur said.

Mordred grinned and took Merlin's phone and stuff out his pockets and placed them on the dock where he was before.

“Sorry big bro.” Mordred said to Merlin.

Merlin wiggled in Arthur’s arms. He really didn’t want to get wet in his clothes.

“Come Arthur it was an accident.”

“So was this.” And Arthur let go of Merlin and he fell into the water. God it was cold!

If that’s how he wants to play it though. Merlin will hold his breath

.

Arthur on the surface was grinning and Morgana and Mordred had a giggle too.

“Ok Merlin, come up now.” Arthur said.

And everyone had gone so serious.

“Arthur-”

“He’s fine.” He snapped at his sister.

“But he’s not coming up.”

“He’s-oh for fucks sake Merlin!” Arthur dived under the water looking for Merlin.

“He’s not there.”

“How can you let my brother go you meanie!” Mordred hit his arm.

“You encourage it squirt!”

“Arthur!”

“Alright stop panicking don’t draw our parents attention owwww!!” Arthur yelled as Merlin came to the surface.

“Did you bite my leg?”

“Why yes. Yes I did.” He smirked.

“Payback is a bitch no?”

“Why you.” Arthur splashed Merlin.

So Merlin splashed back. The four of them slashed each other until they were called for dinner.

Later on that evening though, after they all ate and a campfire had begun.

Balinor stood up.

“I’ll go get some marshmallows and stuff from the caravan. Merlin will you help me?”

“Err sure dad.” Merlin couldn’t see why his father couldn't handle marshmallows by himself but oh well.

As the two were in the van, Balinor closed the door and sat down at the table in the van.

“Son sit down a second.”

“Dad?”

“I know we’ve had the talk but I think we need another talk.”

“About what? I know about sex dad.”

“Yes but do you know about  _ sexuality _ ?”

Merlin stared. Yes he knew about sexuality Merlin was a bit confused at the moment.

“What about it?”

“Me and your mother just want you to know we love you no matter who you love and we want you to know that you can be as comfortable and open with us with everything.”

“Ok, I know that dad.”

“Good anything you want to say?”

“Like what?”

“Like your attraction to someone.”

“I d-don’t err-“

“ _ Arthur, _ son.”

“No I don’t! I don’t like him and I never will.” Merlin yelled. For some reason he was really defensive and he didn’t know why. He didn’t like this puberty thing.

“Son I’m sorry I didn’t want to assume it’s just your mother had saw you-”

“Saw me what? Laugh with my best mate? You guys are insane! That would be weird. Why can’t you take an interest in something other than who I like yeah?” Merlin growled and stormed out the caravan scaring everyone when the door hit the van.

“I need air”. He huffed and walked down the road path towards the park.

“What happened?” Uther asked Balinor when he came out.

“That did not go as expected.” Balinor said but he was looking at his wife who had concerned eyes.

“I better go after him,” Hunith said.

“Wait!” Arthur said. “I’ll go.”

“Bring him back.” Balinor patted his shoulder.

Arthur nodded and headed towards the park.

Merlin wasn’t that hard to find, he was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, and the moonlight hit his blue eyes in the most enchanting way. Arthur was taken aback at such beauty. 

Not that he thought Merlin was beautiful or anything because  _ no homo. _

“Hey.” Arthur greeted.

_ “Hey. _ ” Merlin mumbled back.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

“Arthur have you ever liked someone so much that they confuse you?”

“Erm no? Maybe why?”

“No reason.”

“You like a girl? It’s not my sister is it.”

“No it’s not your sister. And no I just-I’m confused about things and I feel like it shouldn’t be too complicated.”

“I feel you. I feel like my palms are a lot more sweaty and my heart races a lot and I get well too many boners.” Arthur laughed. “Puberty am I right?” He grinned.

“Look Merlin don’t worry about it ok. We’re 14, ya know we have lots of time to figure things out, no rush. Come here.” Arthur said softly.

Arthur pulled Merlin up off the bench and into a hug. Merlin smiled into the hug. Arthur gave nice hugs. Arthur was nice in general in every way.

Arthur pulled back slightly. They were so close it gave Merlin shivers.

“It’ll be ok, okay?” Arthur’s breath kisses Merlin's skin. 

_ Oh god _ . Merlin blushed slightly, he really wanted to-so he did.

Merlin leaned forward against his better judgment and planted his lips on Arthur’s. It was for about 2 seconds before he pulled back realising what he had done.

Merlin stared at Arthur with a mix of panic and horror.

Arthur stood still.  _ Very still. _

“Arthur I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Arthur just turned and walked away.

“Arthur! No I’m sorry don’t leave”.

“Merlin not now.” He said. He sounded deflated yet confused.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed dropping to his knees as Arthur walked away. That was not the best idea.

*

Balinor was chatting away when they all saw signs of Arthur but no Merlin.

“Arthur where’s-” He stopped when he realised that Arthur looked somewhat shocked, hurt and maybe confused.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Was all he mumbled and he simply just went into his caravan and closed the door.

They all looked at each other.

“I guess we kinda know what happened then.” Hunith said.

“Ah shit here you go.” Uther grunted taking out a five pound note and handing it to his wife.

“Come on guys.” Igraine smiled.

“Fine.” Balinor and Hunith both handed her one too.

“I can’t believe you made a bet on your sons.” Morgana gasped..

“Don’t you owe me a fiver now too.” Mordred said from next to her, with a smirk. All the adults raised their brows at her.

“Hey you guys are the adults here.” She said as she passed Mordred the note.

“You’re not far off young lady.” Uther said. Morgana was 2 years older than both Arthur and Merlin and a whole 6 years older than Mordred.

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” Balinor said standing up. The others nodded. 

Balinor found Merlin sat on the same bench.

“Hey son.” He said lightly. Only to see his son bawling his eyes out.

“Aw Merlin come here.” He pulled him in.

“I messed up dad.” Merlin whimpered.

“What do you mean?” As if he didn’t know.

“I kissed Arthur and he walked away. I didn’t mean to, it just happened and now I’ve ruined our friendship. You were right I do like him but now he’ll never like me.” He sobbed.

“Oh Merlin. It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“Did you apologise?”

“Yes.”

“Then there you go, that's all you can do. You probably just shook Arthur and that’s normal. You both didn’t expect it, so it shocked you both. It will all work out. And even if he doesn’t like you in the same way, you’ll still have a good friend. Plenty of other people who are worthy of being your partner.”

“I guess so.” He sniffled. “Thanks dad.”

“No problem son. When you’re ready we can go back.”

“Can you tell me some stories from yours and uncle Gaius’ adventures again.”

“Which one? The one where we had to fight a Komodo dragon or the one where we went to Bali.”

“What happened in Bali?”

“Did I not tell you? Well okay, so me and Gaius-”

…

When they got back they all agreed it was time to go to sleep and start fresh in the morning. The rest of the holiday was ok. Arthur and Merlin were friends again but you could still sense a bit of tension between the two. 

As soon as they got back to school things were different. Arthur started dating a girl named Gwen and Merlin came out as bi. Arthur was a bit distant from Merlin since the holiday but when they went back the following year he had brought Gwen with him.

Merlin knew Gwen, In fact he was friends with her but when he saw them making out in the water that was kinda the last straw.

“I’m leaving.” Merlin said disgusted, and stood up. This year they were in Scotland and they were staying in a hotel, there was little area a few minutes from the hotel with some benches and some clean water to swim in.

The kids had all gone down there while the adults were in the bar of the hotel.

“Where too?” Mordred asked.

“Anywhere but here.” He replied.

“Can I come?”

“Sure why not.”

“I’m coming too, I don’t want to see this.” Morgana shivered. She didn’t have to be here, she was 17 but she was one year away from drinking, well  _ legal  _ drinking anyway. Besides, someone had to keep an eye on them.

“Where are you going?” Arthur called.

“For a walk.” Morgana said at the same time as Merlin yelled.

_ “Away from the two sucker fish.” _

“Ignore Merlin.” Morgana shrugged off.

“I always do.” Arthur grinned.

“Oh bite me.” Merlin snapped starting to walk away.

“What’s up with you Merlin?” Arthur asked, getting out the water.

“Nothing, mind your business.”

“Why are you getting so mad?”

“I’m not just leave me alone, ok?”

“Fine be a sour panties then, come on Gwen.”

“ _ Fuck you _ Arthur Pendragon.” Merlin huffed and walked away.

Everyone stood shocked.

“Um I didn’t think he was that angry, I better go talk to him.” Arthur said.

“No Arthur let my brother cool off, I’ve got him.” Mordred told him. 

“He’s going through some stuff.”

Merlin went back to his hotel room he shared with his brother, Mordred knew he would come here.

“Hey big bro.”

“Hey kiddo. Sorry you heard me swear not that you haven’t heard it all before from mum and dad but he makes me so angry.”

“What did he do.”

“He exists.”

Mordred had to laugh at that.

“I’m kidding, it’s teenage stuff you’ll learn when you go through puberty.”

“I don’t really want to if I end up sucking face with someone. Looks gross.”

“It is gross.” Merlin laughed. He’s only kissed Arthur up to now but he was shocked enough to not do it again, well at least choose carefully before he does.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it. But there are better guys than Arthur Pendragon.” Mordred smiled at him.

Merlin smiled softly at his brother.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it but you’re the best little brother I could ask for.” 

“You’re wrong I do want to talk about it. Take back all those mornings you would yell  _ ‘I hate you’  _ at me as I was in the bathroom or I messed up your room.” He smirked.

“Don’t push it squirt.” Merlin ruffled his hair.

“Hey!” Mordred shoved his arm away and before he could do anything else there was a knock at the door.

“Arthur?” Merlin said surprised as he opened it.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

“I’m outta here.” Mordred left.

“Arthur I’m sorry about yelling at you.”

“I’m sorry I provoked you.”

“It’s ok.”

“Same here.”

The two sat awkwardly on Merlin’s bed.

“Look, are you going to tell me what’s up with you?”

“Nothings-”

“Don’t say nothing is up, since we got here the other day you’ve been sulking. I haven’t even seen you smile the past  _ three  _ days.”

“What, you've been counting?”

“No.” He said quickly.

“Arthur there’s nothing you can do to help me. It’s  _ my  _ problem.”

“Do you have a problem with Gwen?”

“No?”

“Do you have a problem with me?”

“Don’t be a clot pole!”

“Merlin, what on earth is a clot pole?”

“In two words?”

“Yes.”

_ “Arthur Pendragon.” _

“ _ Mer _ lin.” Arthur narrowed his eyes trying not to smile. He raised his brow when Merlin didn’t speak.

“Look, Arthur I don’t know what to tell you, what maybe I’m a little mad you’ve been avoiding me all year but I can’t be too mad as I did kiss you last year without your permission but I wasn’t thinking clearly and at the time I-”

Arthur’s lips pressed against his shutting him up.

Merlin was stunned for a moment. But kissed back. He let Arthur explore his mouth in ways he’s never experienced, not two minutes later it was over.

Merlin panted staring at him. _ Wow _ .

“Arthur what? You have a girlfriend?!”

“I know but I had to get you to shut up for a second.”

“So you kiss me?!”

“Well you brought up last year, thought I should at least give you a proper kiss after just leaving you there.”

“I-I Don’t know what to say.”

“Just don’t tell Gwen  _ or anyone _ . I haven’t figured out my own shit yet. I was jealous that you came out as bi and was doing okay but I shouldn’t have been and I’m sorry. I should have been there for you.”

“Don’t worry about it and I won’t say anything.”

“I’m sorry for kissing you too.”

“I um it’s ok.”

“I’m gonna go now before I make things more awkward.” Arthur said standing up.

He opened the door and said.  _ “We cool? _ ”

“Yes.” Merlin smiled. And he left.

Merlin let a full grin out after he left. They were more than cool! After that Merlin had to go for a cold shower.

And funnily enough so did Arthur.

Meanwhile down stairs....

The adults sat in the family party room with Morgana, all singing along with people on karaoke.

Mordred came down sitting with them.

“Where’s Gwen?”

“Upstairs with Arthur?”

“No, I just left Arthur and Merlin. In the room.”

“Oh no.”

“No, I think they just made out.”

“You  _ eavesdropped _ ?”

“Yeah because now I owe you five pounds.”

“Betting! You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Uther said sharply before coughing and the other three adults passed him money.

“Ah father, hypocritical as always.”

“Fathering as always.” He grinned.

“Who wants to bet on their wedding?” Mordred said.

Hunith narrowed her eyes at him.

“Joking mum, come on!” Mordred smiled sheepishly.

Things only progressed from there. The holiday was nice and Arthur and Gwen were less touchy feely. Merlin couldn’t help feeling it was because of him. But Arthur snogged him and he was happy about that.

After the trip Arthur and Gwen soon split, when Gwen cheated with Lance. Technically Arthur did kiss Merlin. Which Merlin is still trying to figure out why.

The next school year was not better; the two engaged more. One could say they bonded more but Arthur, Arthur still couldn’t figure out himself yet. He loved dating Gwen and kissing her but kissing Merlin was  _ electric  _ and he didn’t know why. Merlin made he feel so different. He didn’t feel like that with any other guy though. Or did he?

He knows he currently feels and that feeling was jealousy.

It was the summer after high school had ended and their families went to Ireland to visit some of Merlin's family. They were 16 fresh out of school ready for two years at sixth form college before University.

And luckily they were going to the same Sixth form. Now the last year at school has been decent for the two. The two were best friends obviously but Arthur couldn’t help feel like he wanted to be more. But he definitely wasn’t sure how he felt about guys yet. He just knew that he might have had a crush on Merlin. Or he at least confirmed it on this holiday.

They stayed in a hotel since Merlin's family didn’t have enough room for all of them, which wasn’t too bad. The hotel had an indoor pool, and there was an all you can eat buffet. Arthur liked the hotel. Another family who seemed to know Merlin's family were staying at the hotel too and got chatting to them. Arthur couldn’t help but notice the dashing young 16 old with hair from shampoo commercials. Arthur thought he was gorgeous. But the problem was, so did Merlin.

Arthur sat on the edge of the pool with Merlin's little brother, watching as this guy flirts with Merlin.

“How do you even know they’re flirting? They could be just talking.” Mordred suggested.

“Well one; he's got his arm around Merlin and two; Merlin’s pretending to not know how to swim when he knows damn well I taught him when we were ten. I’m also 16 not stupid.”

“Well that’s debatable.”

“Hey!”

“Look Arthur  _ buddy _ , my brother, he likes you ok. And if you like him don’t just sit here being hella moody, go over and stop this Gwaine guy.”

“You know his name?”

“Yes I do. My parents know his parents. It’s not some coincidence they started speaking to us you know.”

“Ah so they might not be flirting. Thanks Kiddo.” Arthur smiled and jumped in. For a 12 year old he wasn’t too bad at advice.

He was swimming his way to Merlin, passing his sister and her boyfriend, Leon, who she brought this time _ -father didn’t take it well- _ made them sleep in separate beds but Morgana is 18 pretty sure they’re doing already. But not if Uther could help it.

“Get a room.” He yelled at the two. They weren’t kissing but they were being all lovey dovey.

“Shut up  _ Arty  _ before I put your head under water.” Morgana threatened.

Arthur grinned cheekily at her and swam off towards the two.

“Hey Merlin who’s your friend?”

“This is Gwaine.”

“Pleasure to meet you mate.” The lad- _ Gwaine _ -smiled and stuck out his hand.

“Pleasure.” Arthur smiled tightly and shook his hand, maybe a bit harder than he should.

“Woah mate. Hard grip.”

“How can you be a man if you don’t have a firm grip.” Arthur challenged.

“Funny you’re classifying yourself as a man all I see is a 16 year old cabbage head.” Merlin taunted.

“Is that so Merlin?” Arthur smirked. Arthur splashed Merlin who splashed back and he brought Gwaine into it.

“Hey!” Gwaine chuckled. 

And they all splashed until the lifeguard told them to break it off. They all laughed as they got out of the pool and sat on the chairs. Gwaine was sat a little too close to Merlin for Arhturs liking.

“Hey you going to the youths disco tonight?” Gwaine had said to Merlin but Arthur was right there and so he interrupted the stares.

“Youth disco?” He asked.

“Yes this hotel has like a family ballroom where they have a disco for 17 and under on Wednesdays.”

Arthur has to snort at that. There was no way in hell Merlin would go to one of those. He’s hated them since they were younger. Never went to the school discos so he can’t see Merlin agreeing to go to-

“Yeah why not it’ll be fun.”

Arthur had to close his mouth from that jaw drop.

“But Merlin you don’t like discos?”

“I barely go. Maybe it’s time I did.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say. All this for a guy? Does bros before hoes not mean anything anymore?

“Fine we’ll go.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. What did he want to be alone with Gwaine? Not if Arthur could help it.

“Tonight then Gwaine.” Arthur held his hand out, implying that Gwaine should go.

“See you later. By Merls.” Gwaine winked at him. Arthur saw the small blush on Merlin's cheek.

Arthur seethed.  _ How dare he in my presence. _

“You like him don’t you?”

“What makes you say that.”

“You were fawning all over him like  _ a girl. _ ”

“And your problem is?”

Arthur tried to hide his blush.

“Nothing.” He coughed.

“Are you jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous, you’re a competent _ -ish  _ 16 year old boy who can make his own decisions.”

“Look Arthur get over yourself, we’re not dating, you have no right to be jealous.” Merlin said sharply and stood up, walking away.

“I am not jealous!” He hissed.

Earning a few weird looks from people nearby.

Later on..

The disco was somewhat fun at first. They all danced to Cha Cha Slide, Conga, 5,6,7,8 by Steps and all sorts of fun dance songs. Mordred was there too and had made some friends and he was off playing with them somewhere, so the three teens were left to it.

It wasn’t too bad as there was nothing going on if Arthur could help it. But when Arthur went to get a drink from the juice table that’s when it happened. All the way across the dance floor.

Arthur turned to see Merlin and Gwaine playing tonsil hockey.

“The nerve!” He gasped.

Arthur stuffed two cans of coke in his chinos pockets and left the room. He wasn’t going to stick around to see this show.

On the other side…

“Tonight's been fun so far.”

“Not to be cynical but I really found it funny when that girl fell to the floor, sliding to the left of Cha Cha Slide.” Gwaine giggled.

“It was pretty funny.” Merlin grinned.

“Where did Arthur go?” Merlin asked remembering he wasn’t at the table.

“He went to get drinks I think.”

“Oh right.” Not that Merlin cared, he was angry at Arthur. Well not angry, salty. He was jealous but too cowardly to admit it.

“Merlin, you know if Arthur wasn’t with us at the pool. This would have been a date right? I wanted to ask you out.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Merlin said shocked. He never got asked out on dates. He liked Gwaine but he thought Gwaine was just friendly but then again he did wink at Merlin in the pool.

“Oh?”

“No oh as in good oh. I just never been on a date before.” Merlin mumbled.

“Well there’s two date things I would like to do.”

“What’s that?”

“Number one, do you want to dance to a slow song when it comes on?”

“Yes.” Merlin smiled. He always wanted a picture perfect slow dance.

“And two I’ve been wanting to do this all night.”

“What?”

Gwaine leaned forward and cupped Merlin's face with his hands. He closed the gap capturing Merlin's lips with his own. The kiss was nice, in fact it was really good and he liked Gwaine but Arthur crept on his mind. Why did he kiss him like that last year? Really wanted to ruin him for other men.

“Wow.” Merlin still said nevertheless. It was still a good kiss.

“Yeah.” Gwaine grinned please with himself.

“Want to dance?”

“Yes.” Merlin grinned.

.....

  
  


In the bar the 4 adults plus young adults Morgana and Leon were sitting in the bar/lounge having a drink and a laugh.

“Tell me again how you met Hunith?” Uther smiled. He and Balinor had been friends for a long time, served together in the army along with his brother Gaius. The three used to travel round the world together but Uther met Igraine early on he stopped doing that and settled down. 

Bangor had a few good years of travelling before he met hunith.

“Well my brother and I went to the states, driving round the states and one day, we went to a diner and I saw this waitress who was absolutely gorgeous. When she came over, I was a bit rude to her because I was a cocky little shit and she called me out. She challenged unlike any woman before, so I asked her out but before our date, we had got called away back to England.”

“I thought I’d never see her again until a few weeks later in Wales, I went into the bar and ordered a drink only to be served by the same woman who challenged me in America. Turns out she was only in the states to visit some of her family and help out. She lived in Wales and well, she fell madly in love with me.” Baninor took her hand, smiling at her wistfully. 

Hunith smiled her eyes teary,

“Actually you fell in love with me first.” She chuckled.

“Even so, I took home the best prize.” He smiled and the two shared a tender kiss.

“So sweet.” Igraine smiled softly.

“So tell me-”

“I am so done.” Arthur said as he came over to them, grabbing a chair and sitting down at the table.

“Arthur what happened?”

“Merlin and Gwaine! How are we sitting by when your boy is out there getting swept up and kissed by other boys!” Arthur said to them.

“Gwaine and Merlin kissed?”

“Yes why?”

“No reason.” Balinor shrugged, but a sly smile crept up.

“Why does this bother you?” He asked distracting Arthur as Uther and Igraine passed him two fivers under the table. Morgana and Leon passed over two to Hunith who passed them along with her own fiver to Balinor.

“It doesn’t bother me, it should bother you! He’s 16, he’s not ready for a boyfriend or a girlfriend!”

“Unless it’s you son?” Uther slyly commented.

“Yes exactly!  _ I mean no!” _ He said quickly.

“Arthur Hun. So you can date at 15 ,you know when you were dating Gwen? And now that Merlin has a date he’s not allowed too?” Igraine asked. Her son was so clearly in denial.

“Exactly now you’re getting it mum.”

“I think Arthur has his head in Egypt.” Morgana giggled causing the adults to smile and hold their laughter.

“What do you mean by that witch?”

“Arthur!” Uther snapped. “Don’t go calling your sister names.”

“Yes sir.” He sighed.

“Look son, you clearly need to think this over go upstairs and relax ok. Don’t even worry about Merlin and his date.”

“Like it’s that easy.” He mumbled getting up from the table.

“Oh dear lord.” Hunith said with a smile.

“One day those two idiots will figure it out.” Leon commented, shocking them all.

“I feel like we’re going to get along just fine my boy.” Uther patted his shoulder.

Later on....

The dance finished at 10, so Gwaine walked Merlin and his brother back to their room.

Merlin opened the door for his brother.

“Bye.” He said and ran in the room leaving Merlin outside with Gwaine.

The two laughed.

“Tonight was really fun.” Merlin beamed.

“Yes it was. Thank you for being the perfect date.” Gwaine smiled.

“I can say the same to you.”

“Good night Merlin.”

“Good night.”

The pair shared a kiss and Gwaine left down the hallway.

Merlin went inside. He felt lighter than air. His first date! Was really nice and Gwaine is a great guy. He kissed good.

_ Not as good as Arthur _ , a part of him said.

Speaking of Arthur, not like him to disappear during an event. Maybe he was tired. But he didn’t even say goodbye.

“Mordred I’m just going to check up on Arthur.”

_ “K.”  _ He hummed putting his earphones in.

_ Preteens _ . He rolled his eyes.

He left the room, making sure he had the key. All their rooms were next to each other.

Made it easier to find and socialise.

Merlin knocked on Arthur’s door.

“Arthur it’s me.”

Arthur opened the door, his face sour.

“What do you want?”

“Can I come in? I wanted to see if you’re ok.”

“Well I am so go back to your-” Arthur was interrupted by Merlin ducking under his arm into the room.

“I _ -er-how? What? _ ” He rambled.

“You left without saying goodbye.”

“Well I didn’t want to stick around and ruin your  _ date _ .”

“So you are jealous.”

“No! I’m not!”

“Sounds like you are.”

“Look Merlin, just drop it ok, I’m tired and I want to go to sleep.”

“Ok ok.” Merlin sighed and walked to the door, Arthur behind him.

“Just so you know, there’s something that Gwaine and I won’t ever have,”

“And what’s that?”

Merlin shot forward and captured Arthur’s lips once again. Arthur shocked for a second didn’t respond until he wrapped his arms around Merlin and deepened the kiss. Merlin smiled into it as he did.

The two made out for a good five minutes or so.

“That.” Merlin grinned, panting as he pulled away.

_ “I see. _ ” Arthur huffed, also breathless.

“Good night Arthur.”

“Good night Merlin.”

The two smiled and Merlin left Arthur’s room going back to his with a big grin.

…

“What’s got you all smiley?” Mordred asked when he came back.

“Nothing.”

“What happened?”

“I said nothing.” Merlin defended.

“Ok Then.” Mordred shrugged. He didn’t believe him, obviously something happened and he knows what it is. Mordred stretched and knocked on the wall twice, trying not to make it obvious to Merlin though.

Meanwhile in the next room.

“Did you hear that?” Hunith asked.

“Sounded like two knocks from our kids room.”

_ “Mordred.” _ The two said with grins.

Balinor knocked twice on the wall behind them. Not two seconds later came a _ “son of a bitch.” _

The Pendragon's now owed Hunith money.

“Are we bad parents?” Hunith asked.

“No just because we’re making family bets against our sons it’s harmless. We only want what’s best.”

“By betting on their relationship?”

“Passes the time. And if they end up happy what does it matter.”

“True I supposed.”

“Come on let’s get some sleep, big day tomorrow; going to go visit my parents.”

“Well I  _ definitely  _ need some sleep for that.”

“Hey!”

“Good night love.” Hunith smirked turning over.

“Good thing I love you.” He joked and turned around to sleep.

....

After that holiday, Gwaine and Merlin went their separate ways. Well until it turned out he didn’t live in Ireland and he was going to their sixth form.

Perfect, Arthur had thought at the time.  _ Not... _

Merlin and Gwaine did date but that ended when Gwaine fell for another guy named Percy. Plus it didn't help that every time Merlin and Arthur would argue about Arthur being jealous they ended up making out and then never speaking of it again. Which wasn’t good.

So because they didn’t want to stop making out but apparently dating each other and admitting feelings wasn’t an option. The two did things that would make them argue so they could kiss. 

And it continued on like that for the whole year even on the summer holiday where they were 17.

On that summer holiday Arthur had come out as bi and proceeded to flirt with all the other 17 year old boys and girls in Spain much to Merlin's annoyance. However the two were inseparable. In fact that summer they took things one step further and gave each other a  _ hand  _ in more ways than on, one night. It was only once though and they have yet to speak about it.

However the summer when they were 18, the summer before uni was the game changer. Ever since the two turned 18 they always went to bars with their friends, flirted with people and ended up going to either one's house and making out among other things. 

So when they went camping in Dorset for their summer holiday they were a bit  _ familiar  _ with each other. And to their parents it looked like they were dating already, especially since there have been occasions when they had sleepovers where their parents would catch the two spooning in bed. No one said anything, but just waited. Mainly because they had some bets but still the two had to figure this shit out.

There were four tents. Two for the adult couples, one pop up one for Mordred as he's 14 now and wants his own tent rather than share with Merlin. Morgana and Leon came as well In their own tent. There was one double sided tent that Arthur and Merlin used to share when they were younger so the adults thought why not see what fun events this would create.

Merlin was sunbathing with Morgana while Arthur, Leon and Mordred were messing about in the river. Well he  _ was  _ sunbathing till Arthur splashed him.

“Arthur I swear to god,” He cursed.

“Swear to him what? That you’ll let me do it again?” He challenged and splashed Merlin again.

Merlin narrowed his eyes.

“You better start running P endragon.” Merlin threatened getting up.

“Oo I’m so sca-oh my god Merlin no.” Arthur yelled and started running when he saw Merlin charging at him.

Merlin chased Arthur, both barefoot all the way out into the trees out of sight from their family.

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered when he suddenly disappeared.

“Rah!” He jumped out behind a tree scaring Merlin.

“Fucker! Don’t do that!” Merlin hissed. He couldn’t stay mad at least not with Arthur having no shirt on, Merlin could drool for days.

“Will this make it better?” Arthur asked pulling Merlin in for a kiss.

“Yes.” Merlin hummed after the first peck.

“Good.” Arthur mumbled after.

“I was thinking...” Arthur pulled away again.

“That’s dangerous.”

“Shut up idiot.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Cabbage head.”

“Prat.”

_ “Clotpole.” _

“Stop making up words Merlin.”

“I told you what it meant.”

“Yes  _ me  _ I know.” He rolled his eyes playfully.

“Go on, tell me your most dangerous thought.” He teased.

“Well I er-um-well,” He stuttered, he didn’t know how to ask.

“What?”

“I err was thinking we could, you know, we go  _ all the way _ tonight.”

“In a tent, two feet away from our parents and siblings?”

“Well they’re having a wander up to the pub later on and I was thinking we could hang back a bit.”

“So a quick wham bam thank you maam and that’s it?”

“No I mean we can cuddle and stuff but like join them later on.”

“Arthur don’t you think it’s maybe time to talk.”

“About?”

“Us.”

_ “Oh.” _

“Yeah oh.”

“Well what about us.”

“Arthur we’re 18 and we're going to uni soon and we have this thing yet we also don’t. And I can’t keep making out based on an I don’t know feeling. What if one of us dates someone we can’t keep doing this shit it’s not fair on everyone. When we are kids it’s fine but we’re, we’re young adults now and-”

“Merlin I don’t know what to say because dating you would be great but if we break up then I lose not just my boyfriend but my best friend too.”

“But we won’t break up.”

“How do you know that? We’re going to different uni’s Merlin. I’m going Camelot, you’re going Avalon. Long distance relationships don’t work.”

“I don’t know that but if you want to be with me like you say, isn’t it worth trying or going the distance? Our uni’s would be what? Maybe an hour's drive from one another and we live pretty close at home anyway.”

“I mean I guess so but I’d really only see you on holidays and like you said what if we meet other people and you know,” He trailed off.

“But we won’t because I need to tell you something, I’m actually going to,”

“Merlin you don’t know that.” Arthur cut him off.

Merlin decided not to finish that sentence. Maybe best not to tell him now.

“But am I worth it to you?”

“You are worth it Merlin, but the risk is so high.”

“I guess so.” Merlin sighed. Let’s face it they wouldn’t work.

“Arthur I guess you’re right, I don’t think it’s such a good idea.”

“What?”

“You’re right it would be too complicated.”

“So that’s it then?”

“Yeah.”

“No more fooling around?”

“No.”

“Friends?”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded sadly. It was for the best he told himself. How could he not tell himself that, Arthur didn’t seem to put up a fight or didn’t even want to try. He only guessed. Merlin was sure. But Arthur wasn’t and that can’t work.

“Let’s go back.”

“Ok.” Arthur said quietly.

…

Igraine loved her son; he was an idiot at times but she loved him. And betting on him well it was maybe not her best moment but she knew Arthur and Merlin belonged together. She knew since they were born and from their first interaction they were destined.

However when her son and Merlin came back looking pretty depressed from the wood she couldn’t help but be concerned.

“Uther dear,”

“Yes hun?”

“I think your son is upset.”

“And what makes you _ -oh _ ,” He paused seeing how Arthur was sitting next to his sister and Leon knee’s up watching the river.

Uther looked over to Merlin who had walked straight over to his parents sitting on one of the camping chairs next to them.

“I see. You think they had an argument?”

“I think they broke up. Well not broke up but you get the idea.”

“Decided they didn’t want to risk the friendship.”

“Yes I’d put it that way.”

“Don’t worry I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks hun.” Igraine smiled.

“Arthur!” Uther shouted.

“Get your shoes and top on, we’re going to get more water from the tap.”

“Ok.” He agreed. Igraine could hear the sadness in his tone.

Igraine looked over to Hunith who nodded to her, she stood up and walked over.

“I asked Balinor to have a word.” Hunith whispered to her.

“Same here with Uther.”

“I don’t know why they’re so hesitant.”

“Well they are going to different uni’s I can see the hesitation.”

“Oh,”

“Oh?”

“Um nothing, it's just Merlin decided to go to Camelot uni after all. He’s not going to Avalon anymore.”

“So they’ll be together?”

“Yeah. I’m surprised he hasn’t told Arthur yet.”

“Maybe he wanted to surprise him?”

“Who knows. But whatever happens, let’s hope the men can sort it.”

“I’m sure they can.”

“In the meantime I have a nice bottle of prosecco on some ice.” Hunith smirked.

“And I have a bottle of blueberry gin.” Igriane grinned

“Well I don’t know about everyone else but we’re sorted, spritz?”

“You know it.”

....

Uther walked with his son up the road in silence; it was too uncomfortable for his liking. 

Normally Uther didn’t mind the silence but that’s because Arthur never shut up. But he was too quiet, very unnerving.

“Anything wrong son?” He asked Arthur, breaking the silence.

“No I err. Just sad I’ll be going to uni in a few weeks.”

“You’ll miss Merlin?”

“Yeah.” He admitted.

“Did I ever tell you about when I met your mother?”

“Yes you came out of the army and was travelling with Balinor and Gaius and you met mom along the way and settled.”

“Well yes I tel youl that story but I actually met your mum when I was 10. We went to the same high school together and throughout high school I spent my time trying to get her.”

“But you didn’t?”

“No I did. I dated her the last two years. But I wanted to join the army at 16 and I had to make a choice, stay here for a girl who could break my heart, or go to the army.” Uther said and decided to sit on the upcoming beach as he told the story.

“So you broke up with mum?” Arthur followed him sitting down.

“She broke up with me and told me to go. She said if it’s meant to be this won’t be the last time I will see her.”

“Did you believe that?”

“Yes I did. Now obviously over the years we had to date or see other people but one year, I think I was about 25/26,I was stationed in Germany with Balinor and Gaius. We had quite a lot of spare time this being our longest stay yet so we would explore the country. And I remember going down to this little pub and when I walked in there I saw your mother, she was just as stunning as I remembered. I wondered what she was doing here but she was dressed in Royal blue, she was in the navy and was stationed in the same place as I.”

“No way!”

“Yes, way. I don’t know what it was but I found her again and I just knew, we spent the few weeks we had left in Germany and then we informed our captains and to be honest they discharged us when they shouldn’t have done but these were simpler times.”

“And that’s it? You stayed with mum?”

“Sometimes you just _know_. And son if you _know_ , go for it. Whatever will be will be, and if you’re meant to be you will see Merlin again.”

“I know I will see Merlin again just not in the way I wanted too.” He trailed off with a mumble.

“Just do what makes you happy son.” Uther patted Arthur’s shoulder.

“But long distance doesn’t work.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I don’t but you’re right, if it’s meant to be it will be and I have a good feeling about this.”

“Good.” Uther smiled warmly at his son.

“Now come on let’s fill up these water bottles.”

Meanwhile back at the camp..

“Son, walk with me.” Balinor said to him. Merlin reluctantly got up. Balinor could tell he was deflated. He felt bad, especially since he had been betting on his son's happiness.

No son of his was going to be sad!

“So are you going to tell me what’s up?”

“No.”

“Ok I’ll take a guess then. Is it the trip?”

“No.”

“Is it us?”

“No.” Merlin sighed.

“Just kidding I know it’s about Arthur so you can tell me or-”

“Dad!”

“What?! Don’t think I don’t see how you look at each other!”

“Yeah well nothing will come of it!”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he told me so.”

“Look son come here,”

The two sat down on a bench along the path.

“Did I ever tell you about your uncle Gaius and a woman called Alice?”

“You mean the woman he complains about all the time.”

“Yes. He knew her all his life and I did too.”

“Uncle Gaius is well older than you though.”

“Yes he is. Gaius is my half brother, he’s a good ten years older than me. But anyway Alice and Gauis knew each other for a long time and after college Gaius wanted to serve in the army, so he left Alice at home and they dated long distance.”

“But It didn’t work out right?”

“No it did. Not in the way you think though. They broke up before he left because they thought it wasn’t going to work. But they would write letters, and see each other when he got back, phone calls were rare back then but allowed so they would talk when they could.”

“So what happened did they date?”

“Well they were afraid that thighs would change and they wouldn’t write as much, but that was Gaius’ decision to make, so one day when he came home to see her, it was quite a shock to see her with another man and pregnant.”

“Poor Gaius.”

“Yeah. But that was their decision and they only didn’t make it because they were scared and didn’t want to try. Don’t let fear make your decision son, as it could stop you from being with the one you love.”

“I guess so.”

“No Merlin, if you love something don’t let it go.”

“I thought the phase was the opposite way round, let it go.”

“Yes if you’re holding them back, but you and Arthur are in love. You two can’t not act on it out of fear. Take that leap.”

“It’s not me you need to be telling.”

“Or maybe you’re the right person I’m telling.” Balinor said.

Merlin sighed. “I know.”

“Thanks dad.” He smiled.

Balinor returned his smile and pulled Merlin into a hug.

“Any time. Now come on let’s get back to you mother before she drinks all the gin.”

“Thought we were walking up to the pub just off the campsite?”

“Well we’ll see how drunk your mum and Igraine are.” Balinor chucked.

The two were quite a sight when drunk.

*

Arriving back at the camp, they decided not to go out to the pub but sit and drink their own alcohol they brought with them.

Merlin and Arthur still hadn’t talked since coming back with their fathers but everyone could sense the tension had eased a bit.

It carried on like that for the rest of the week. They didn’t say much but each time they talked their conversations grew and it was like they were never mad at each other. Merlin could never stay mad or sour at Arthur too long. Arthur was the same with Merlin. 

Merlin still hadn’t told Arthur he was going to the same uni as him. He will do it at some point.

They had only three days left of the camping trip and they would be back home packing for a week before going off to uni.

Arthur couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing or speaking to Merlin almost everyday.

“Hey Merlin.” Arthur whispered, unzipping his side of the tent.

“Merlin.” He called again.

“What?”

“You awake?”

“No I’m asleep.” He said sarcastically. “Of course I’m fucking awake, I wouldn’t be talking to you otherwise.” He laughed opening his side.

“Sorry.”

“No Arthur what’s up?”

“Merlin I don’t want us to end like this and if we are going to be separated then we’re separated but don't think for one second that I will not call you everyday to see how you’re doing and visit when I can.”

“Arthur are you saying what I think you’re sayin?”

“Merlin I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend, and have a long distance relationship.” 

Merlin smiled. Arthur loved him!

“But Arthur I’m not-”

“I know you’re not sure but I am sure and I want to be with you Merls.”

“Arthur I love you too.” Merlin smiled his eyes tearing up.

“Get over here.” Arthur grinned. Merlin got out of his side and went to Arthur. The two embraced, finally feeling right being together.

They embraced all night in more ways than one.

The last few days flew by quickly with Arthur and Merlin being all coupley and being oblivious to their family exchanging money behind their backs.

The final week they didn’t really see each other too busy packing for uni.

They keep on call though. Merlin still never told Arthur about uni yet. But he was going to find out soon enough.

…

_ “Arthur how’s it going?”  _ Merlin asked him. He had just moved into his house at uni and met two of his three roommates.

“Well my parents just left and I have moved into the house.”

_ “A house, what about dorms?” _

“Decided to go for a house. I have three housemates. Funnily enough, two of them we know.”

_ “Really?” _

“Yeah Gwaine and Percy.”

_ “No way!”  _ Merlin replied. Something about his answer sounded sarcastic as if he knew.

“Yeah! And Gwen and Lance live next door! Small world.”

_ “I know right? What about your third roommate?” _

“I haven’t met him yet.”

_ “How come?” _

“Well Gwaine and Percy said he was early and moved his stuff in earlier and went out.”

_ “Ah I see, you’ll see him later then.” _

“Yeah probably. So how’s you and your uni?”

_ “Oh it’s nice, I set up my stuff early and went out for a walk with my parents but they have left now and I’m just walking around the campus, just seen a nice dragon statue.”  _ Merlin explained. 

Funnily enough Arthur had just passed a dragon statue too. You don’t think?  _ Nahh he wouldn't. _

“I just passed a cool dragon statue myself, I’m having a walk about too.”

“That’s good. I miss you.”

“I miss you more. I’m so glad we decided to date.”

“Me too.” Arthur could practically hear Merlin’s smile through the phone.

“So when can I see _ -oh Sorry. _ ” Arthur gasped and heard Merlin gasp too. Arthur had just bumped into someone but he didn’t really notice who.

_ “You ok? _ ” Merlin asked.

Hmm sounded like he heard it stereo then.

“Yeah am good just bumped into someone.”

“Yeah I just bumped into some blonde clotpole.”

Arthur stopped in his tracks.

“Clotpole?”

_ “Yes.” _

Arthur grinned and turned around to see none other than Merlin stood grinning at him.

“What are you doing here!” He beamed running over and kissing Merlin.

“I go here!”

“What since when?”

“I was trying to tell you while camping but you kept saying we wouldn’t work long distance.”

“Well this distance I like.” Arthur smirked, closing the gap once more.

“Me too.” Merlin said after the kiss.

“I love you.” Arthur smiled at him.

“I love you more,  _ clotpole _ .”

_ “Idiot.” _

“Come on let’s explore,”

“Wait-are you my other roommate?” Arthur stopped him, everything finally clicking.

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

“Guilty.”

“Definitely think I can get used to this.”

“And to think this all started with one kiss.”

“Thank you for kissing me that day.”

“Thank you for returning it.”

_ “Yes!” _ The two heard someone yell. Sounds familiar. The two looked toward the source and saw seven people sitting across two benches in hats and fake moustaches. The two recognised them straight away.

“What are you guys doing here?” Arthur asked.

“Would you believe just haven’t a rest?” Uther smiled.

“We would if you weren't wearing fake moustaches.” Merlin laughed.

They all sighed and hung their heads.

“Confession time.” Hunith hummed.

“We have been betting on you since you were 14.”

“Betting on us? As in our relationship?” Arthur frowned.

“Yes I know it’s bad but I'm sorry to say,  _ Uther you owe me. _ ” Balinor had said.

“I know.” He huffed getting out his wallet.

“We’re sorry.” Igraine said genuinely before nudging Hunith who coughed and passed along some money.

“Unbelievable!” Arthur growled.

“If it helps we were routing for you guys, just betting on when and stuff.” Morgana defended.

Merlin looked to Arthur who eased the angry look. Everyone was confused as it looked like they were having a conversation but with their eyes. 

The two broke out in smiles and laughed.

“It’s a good thing we love you all.” Merlin rolled his eyes, encouraging them to get up for a group hug.

“We all love you both and want you two to be happy love.” Hunith told them.

“And we are.” Merlin said.

“Who’s up for a tour?” Arthur asked.

“Who’s up for lunch? I have just got 50 pounds.” Balinor boasted.

Uther glared at him. As they all walked along the university campus.

That wasn’t the last adventure for them all, plenty more family holidays to come, after all it was tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :D


End file.
